Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 9.8 inches of rain fell in Tiffany's hometown, and 9.93 inches of rain fell in Gabriela's hometown. How much more rain fell in Gabriela's town than in Tiffany's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Tiffany's town from the amount of rain in Gabriela's town. Rain in Gabriela's town - rain in Tiffany's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Gabriela's town received 0.13 inches more rain than Tiffany's town.